


lavender dan tanaman hijau

by revabhipraya



Series: manis-pahit rumah edelstein [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, AusHunWeek2019, Conversations, Drama, F/M, Green and Violet, Humor, Plants, aushunweek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Debat tidak penting Roderich dan Elizabeta mengenai tanaman yang akan mereka beli. (7/7)





	lavender dan tanaman hijau

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU.
> 
> _untuk aushun week 2019 {day #7: green and violet}_

.

.

.

"Roddy, halaman rumahmu ini butuh warna supaya kelihatan lebih menarik hati. Jadi, kusarankan, kita beli lavender saja!"

"Terlalu banyak warna justru akan membuat halamanku terlihat berantakan, Liz. Sebaiknya kita beli tanaman hijau saja supaya halamanku kelihatan lebih asri."

Percakapan itu terjadi di sebuah kios penjual tanaman yang tengah disinggahi oleh Roderich dan Elizabeta. Ceritanya, siang itu keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke pasar untuk membeli tanaman baru untuk ditanam di halaman. Namun, begitu sampai di toko tanaman langganan mereka, keduanya justru berdebat mengenai tanaman yang dibeli. Elizabeta ingin membeli bunga berwarna, sementara Roderich ingin membeli tanaman hijau. Perdebatan itu nyaris tanpa ujung, tetapi Roderich yang biasanya mengalah kali ini memutuskan untuk tetap membalas Elizabeta.

"Halaman rumahmu sudah asri, Roddy," balas Elizabeta. "Ia justru kurang warna. Kaupunya segala macam jenis tanaman warna hijau, tapi kau tidak punya bunga-bunga warna-warni yang menarik hati."

"Aku sudah punya beberapa jenis mawar dan krisan," kilah Roderich, menolak untuk disalahkan mengenai halaman rumahnya sendiri. "Dua jenis bunga itu sudah cukup berwarna untuk menghiasi halaman rumahku."

"Tentu saja tidak!" sanggah Elizabeta. "Kau hanya punya mawar merah dan krisan merah. Dua-duanya merah pula. Bagian mananya yang sudah cukup berwarna?"

"Merah dan hijau kan warna komplementer, jadi menurutku keduanya sudah cukup membuat halamanku terasa penuh."

"Seni macam apa yang kaupelajari itu? Warna komplementer membuat penuh dari sebelah mananya?"

Roderich mengembuskan napas panjang. "Kaulihat sendiri halaman rumahku sudah penuh, 'kan?"

"Halaman rumahmu penuh bukan karena warna komplementer," dengus Elizabeta, "melainkan karena peletakan tanamannya kurang rapi."

Keduanya masih saja berdebat mengenai tanaman yang akan mereka beli―yang pembahasannya menjalar ke mana-mana―sampai pemilik kios kenalan mereka, Ludwig namanya, hadir untuk melerai.

"Roderich, Elizabeta," panggilnya agak keras. "Apa kalian sudah memutuskan tanaman apa yang ingin kalian beli?"

"Lavender!" jawab Elizabeta cepat. "Harus lavender, Ludwig! Jangan mengiakan permintaan membeli tanam hijau dari pria ini!"

"Pria ini?" Roderich mengernyitkan dahi, tampak tersinggung. "Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah cukup melihat bunga di halamanku. Aku ingin lebih banyak tanaman hijau."

"Mawar merah dan krisan merah itu banyak?" protes Elizabeta. "Kauberikan kepadaku satu tangkai satu hari juga akan habis dalam satu bulan!"

"Berarti ada tiga puluh, 'kan? Itu banyak, Liz."

"Hei, hei, sudahlah," lerai Ludwig. "Kalian selalu kelihatan akur, jadi rasanya akan aneh kalau kalian bertengkar hanya untuk memperebutkan tanaman yang ingin kalian beli."

Elizabeta menatap Ludwig. "Tapi kau sependapat denganku soal lavender untuk menambah warna kan, Lud?"

"E-eh, ya, aku sependapat―"

Roderich buru-buru menyela. "Kau juga sependapat denganku kalau menambah tanaman hijau akan membuat halamanku kelihatan asri, bukan?"

"I-itu juga iya, tapi―"

"Kau ada di pihak siapa, Ludwig?" potong Elizabeta kesal. "Pilih satu! Pihakku, 'kan?"

"Kalian tahu, aku tidak bisa memilih di antara dua orang teman lama―"

"Berarti kau ingin memilihku, hanya saja kau takut pada Liz, 'kan?"

"Astaga, kalian berdua ini." Ludwig memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa pening. Menghadapi pelanggan seperti ini setiap saat bisa-bisa membuat ubannya lebih cepat tumbuh. "Kalian tidak sadar ya kalau kalian memperebutkan apa yang berlawanan dari diri kalian masing-masing?"

Roderich dan Elizabeta spontan terdiam. Ada jeda pendek sebelum keduanya spontan bertanya kompak, "Apa?"

"Maksudku, coba lihat warna mata kalian masing-masing," jelas Ludwig sambil menunjuk Roderich. "Kau ingin tanaman hijau, Rod, dan hijau adalah warna mata Elizabeta. Kau ingin lavender, Liz, dan ungu adalah warna mata Roderich."

Lagi, Roderich dan Elizabeta terdiam. Keduanya saling pandang sambil melempar tatapan yang tidak bisa Ludwig artikan maknanya.

"Oke, bagian itu mungkin tidak penting," ralat Ludwig buru-buru begitu melihat kecanggungan di antara mereka. "Intinya, Rod, Liz, kurasa kalian tidak seharusnya berdebat hanya karena masalah tanam―"

"Ludwig," potong Roderich cepat. "Kami akan beli dua-duanya."

Ludwig mengerjap, separuh tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "A-apa?"

"Iya, kami akan beli dua-duanya," jelas Elizabeta riang. "Beberapa pot lavender yang aku inginkan, juga beberapa pot tanaman hijau seperti yang Roddy mau."

"Oh?" Lagi, Ludwig harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. "Serius?"

"Tentu saja!" kekeh Elizabeta geli.

"Untuk tanaman hijaunya, tolong pilihkan beberapa jenis yang mudah dirawat," tambah Roderich cepat.

"Baiklah," angguk Ludwig. "Akan segera kusiapkan."

Ludwig buru-buru kembali ke konternya untuk menyiapkan tanaman yang akan dibeli kedua pelanggannya itu. Sambil menyiapkan beberapa pot lavender dan tanaman hijau, diam-diam Ludwig memperhatikan Roderich dan Elizabeta yang kini sudah mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa lagi.

Pria pirang itu keheranan. Semudah itukah kedua pelanggannya berbaikan? Hanya dengan fakta kecil yang menurut Ludwig sama sekali tidak penting?

Ludwig mengembuskan napas panjang. Yah, setidaknya hari ini ia dapat untung karena tanamannya terjual banyak.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> AusHun Week done!
> 
> Woah, ternyata nulis ide yang ini jauh lebih cepat ketimbang nulis yang last kiss meski emang ini jauh lebih pendek :")))) oke, kesimpulannya, Rana lebih bakat nulis drama bala semi-humor ketimbang angst menyayat hati :"""
> 
> Ini pertama kalinya aku munculin Ludwig di AusHun Week! XDDD sejujurnya aku kasian sama Ludwig soalnya dia selalu muncul sebagai tokoh yang "kasihan" kalau aku bikin aushun :" di AU yang pernah kubuat dulu, Ludwig semacam jadi pelayan kafe thirdwheel, di Black Dove dia jadi polisi pengingat yang dibully terus sama Gilbert, dan di sini dia jadi penjaga kios yang kena amuk (........)
> 
> Buat hari ketujuh ini, aku ambil prompt Green and Violet dari Nana :3 sejak awal liat prompt ini, gak tau kenapa udah kepikiran tanaman ... dan akhirnya ide inilah yang aku eksekusi! Aku pribadi agak susah bayangin Roderich banyak omong, tapi kayaknya bisa deh kalau sama Liz xD
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
